Within These Walls
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Now that the end of the world is over, that sounds weird, things are back to normal for the Titans maybe more normal than they first realized.


Within These Walls

AN: This fic is courtesy of "The End part 2" (with a special grant from "Birthmark" and "The End part 3"). I'll explain more later. This'll probably be a shorter one cause I have way too many fic ideas as it is. You know, I did like "The End." If they had stopped the show there, which was possible, I would have been happy. Mostly. My friends know the one thing that would have bugged me, but this fic explains it. And no, FMP has not yet had a chance to see Season 5. Stupid college and not having a TV...

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a great day at Titans Tower. With the recent defeat of Trigon and the promising new start it had left for the team, the Titans were enjoying themselves as much as possible. Robin was listening to some music, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a civil game of MarioKart, Starfire was watching them, and Raven was meditating. Nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary.

"You can't pass me!" Cyborg exclaimed, trying to keep his car ahead of Beast Boy's.

"I can if I hit you with this red shell!" he replied, snickering maniacally.

"You'd better not, ya green little..."

"May I attempt to Kart the Mario?" Starfire asked, still staring at the screen.

"Once I beat BB!" Cyborg exclaimed, pounding his controller.

"Well, I guess that means she won't get to play then," Beast Boy retorted.

"Will you keep it down?" Raven suddenly said, opening one eye. "How am I supposed to meditate with all of that racket?"

"We've done it before and you didn't mind."

"Well, you're a little louder today," Robin answered, heading toward the fridge. "Do we have any milk?"

"I think Starfire used it up this morning," Cyborg said, still focused on the close race.

"But I thought you bought some yesterday."

"I was attempting to keep my Sclorvax healthy," she answered, producing a potted plant from no where. "However, the more I used, the worse it got."

Robin sighed. "Plants don't like milk, Star."

Just then, an alarm went off. They immediately stopped everything they were doing and went to check the main computer screen for where and what the trouble was. "Looks like there's a monster downtown," Robin said after typing in a few things. "We'd better take care of it. Titans, GO!"

As they arrived in the heart of the city, they were greeted with the usual signs of an attack. The buildings and the pavement had sustained severe damage all ready and the citizens were running and screaming.

"It must be over there," Robin said, leading the others toward where the assailant appeared to be.

Sure enough, a large green and slimy creature was smashing everything in sight. Several people still stood in the area watching, apparently too afraid to run at this point. The Titans raced forward and began trying to surround the monster. Robin threw a few of his disks at it, only to anger the creature even more. It swiped it's arm at him, but he jumped out of the way. Cyborg took the opportunity to get behind it and began firing his sonic canon. In the meantime, Starfire flew overhead blasting the monster with starbolts. The monster angrily flailed it's arms, trying to hit one of it's assailants.

Robin tried to hit it with a few of his batarangs, but they had no effect on it. As he tried to think up a new plan, he failed to notice an arm heading toward him. Raven flew over as quickly as she could, and with a cry of "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" put up a protective barrier around them.

"Thanks," Robin said once the danger had passed.

"Don't mention it," Raven replied, flying up and trying to find a weak spot.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and tried ramming the monster, only to go straight through its unstable body. "Man, that is nasty!" he exclaimed, turning back into himself and trying to get the slime off of himself.

Starfire and Raven were trying an aerial attack by now, while Cyborg kept circling it and using his blaster. Beast Boy had managed to recover from his ordeal and was now in the form of an elephant, looking for some place he could get in. "Try to keep him occupied!" Robin exclaimed, still trying to find a weakness in the creature's build.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Cyborg replied, barely missing getting hit by the monster's arm.

"Robin, I believe I have an idea," Starfire said, stopping her attack and trying to get her teammate's attention. However, the creature noticed this and knocked her out of the sky, sending her smashing into the pavement.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, running over to make sure she was okay.

This small success had made the monster feel better about itself, and it was now seeming to be aiming more as it swung at the Titans. Raven had to swoop down more than once to protect Cyborg and Beast Boy from its swipes.

"Are you all right, Star?" Robin asked as she slowly got up.

"Yes, I am fine," she replied, watching her friend battle the monster. "I believe if we can trap the monster somehow, it will be easier to stop it."

"Trap it, huh?" he replied, thinking over this idea.

Just then, Raven appeared and put up another barrier just before a blow struck them. "You really need to pay more attention," she commented before flying off to try attacking it some more.

Starfire and Robin quickly rejoined the onslaught, although Beast Boy still seemed to be having trouble figuring out in what way he could best be used. With the combined efforts of the four of them, the monster was finally showing signs of weakening, and they forced him backwards down the street. In his feeble attempts to block their weapons and blasts, he managed to hit several buildings, knocking debris off of them.

A few citizens trapped on the street tried to run from the falling pieces of steel and mortar, although Beast Boy noticed that one girl didn't look like she would make it in time. While the others kept fighting, he turned into a cheetah and raced over, transforming back and grabbing her with enough momentum to get them out of there.

"Thanks," the girl said while Beast Boy tried his best to slow down so he could drop her off.

"Don't mention it," he replied, looking down at her and smiling. Just then, he gasped.

"Terra?"

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know it was short. But I just had to build up the useless information until we got to the plot (and yes, that's what it was)! So yeah, I'll update when I feel the muse. Please review and let me know if I should bother! 


End file.
